


out into the open

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, no angst or sadness in sight, these 3 are such children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jimmy finds out about their relationship, it doesn't stay secret much longer after that.





	out into the open

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

At eight in the morning that Monday there were three continuous knocks on the front door.  
  
Grumbling and groaning came from the two figures in bed.   
  
"You get it." Ellie mumbled without opening her eyes. "It's your apartment."  
  
"No." Nick grumbled, shifting himself away from her as she purposely pressed her cold bare feet against his leg. "God you're like an ice cube-"  
  
"Which is why I should stay in bed."   
  
"No chance."  
  
Ellie cursed him under her breath as she threw the comforter off and stumbled out of bed, having to catch herself before she fell as the room spun a little. With having the day off today, her and Nick had spent the night before out late celebrating not only Amanda's graduation but also Lucia's engagement to her boyfriend of almost two years.   
  
Also known as the only people who knew the two were dating. Not even her family knew as they kept in contact with their team unlike Nick's family.   
  
There were two more knocks on the door right as Ellie reached the door and threw it open.  
  
"Jimmy!" Ellie gasped out.  
  
Jimmy Palmer stood gaping at his friend and co-worker. His eyes were wide before he quickly averted his gaze, face completely red.   
  
"E-Ellie w-what-"  
  
"Um..I can explain?"  
  
"Y-You're..Nick's..I-In Nick's apartment-" Jimmy fumbled over his words, shifting on his feet still not looking directly at her as his face was still heated in embarrassment.   
  
"What-" Ellie cleared her throat. "What're you doing here Jimmy? It's our day off." Ellie quickly changed the subject from why she was in his apartment, she really hadn't planned for this..   
  
It wasn't as if they were exactly hiding their relationship, but they had only been dating three months and wanted to spend some time with just them before throwing in the inevitable conversations with Gibbs, Vance and Jack, along with the double dates they'd get pulled into with McGee and Delilah.   
  
"Gibbs uh..a-asked if I could g-get Nick-"  
  
"Figures we'd get a case." Ellie said with a sigh.   
  
"Hey babe what's taking so lon-" Nick began to say as he came out of the room rubbing his eyes, stopping short right behind her as he saw Jimmy.   
  
Jimmy suddenly went pale as he saw Nick, wearing nothing but his sweatpants. "N-Nick! I-I wasn't looking I-I swear!" His hands started flailing around as he tried defending himself. "I'll just..cover my eyes! Yup that's it!"   
  
Ellie raised an eyebrow as Jimmy did just that, glasses taken off and a hand over his eyes. "Wha-"  
  
"Ellie.." Nick bit his lip, looking as if he was seconds from laughing. "Look down."   
  
This time it was Ellie who turned red. _Oh no.._ she looked down and a strangled noise came from her throat. She had answered the door in Nick's shirt and nothing else. A shirt that only barely covered, and had the top few buttons undone leaving not much to the imagination. _Oh god Jimmy practically saw her naked!_  
  
A squeak fell from her lips as she practically jumped behind Nick, using him as a shield from Jimmy's view.   
  
"Uh Jimmy man, you can uncover your eyes." Nick said amused.   
  
_Glad one of them found this so amusing_ Ellie thought to herself in a grumble.  
  
But Jimmy said nothing, instead he stared at them frozen and wide eyed when he moved his hand away.  
  
"I think you broke him, Ellie."  
  
"He didn't 'break' until you came out here!"  
  
"You're the one barely covered!"  
  
"Yeah well you're the one on display!"  
  
"Jimmy's seen me shirtless before babe.."   
  
"In a medical capacity!"  
  
"I don't think _me_ being shirtless is what broke him."  
  
"Are we really arguing about this right now?!"  
  
Putting his glasses back on but almost dropping them in the process, it seemed he finally shook himself out of it. "A-Are you two-"  
  
"Dating?" Nick finished. "We are actually."  
  
"T-That's..amazing!" Jimmy's eyes went wide with excitement. "I have to tell everyone!"  
  
Nor Nick or Ellie had a chance to say anything as Jimmy turned and sprinted down the hall and to the stairs.   
  
"Uh-..wasn't he here to pick me up for a case?"   
  
Ellie huffed. "Nick! We have more pressing problems! Not only is Jimmy going to tell everyone, but look at what he saw me in!" She said loudly, gesturing towards herself.   
  
Nick shut the door and gave her a once over, smirk in place. "Yeah..you look sexy in just my shirt." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him.  
  
"Nick!" Ellie whined, smacking his chest. "Wait-"  
  
"What- where are you going?" Nick protested as she ducked from his hold and ran to the bedroom. He followed to see her holding both their phones.  
  
"We missed three calls about the case..each!"   
  
"Well shit.."  
  
"That's the last time we go to bed at four in the morning!"  
  
"I didn't exactly hear you complaining, in fact you were too busy screa-"  
  
Nick cut off with a yelp as Ellie threw his phone at him, hitting him right in the face.   
  


* * *

  
  
They had been getting looks since arriving at the crime scene, but it was only until they had their suspect that things bubbled over.   
  
It didn't really hit them until one of the guys who worked in accounting _congratulated_ them.  
  
Jimmy really had told everyone.   
  
McGee was the first one to realize they found out, his laughing ringing throughout the squad room. "At least you don't have to tell anyone in the building..Jimmy took care of that for you."  
  
"What do you mean..he _took care_ of it?" Ellie asked, glaring down at McGee who was sat at his desk.   
  
With a chuckle he turned to his computer, clicked on a few things, then sent it to the big screen.  
  
" _He sent out a mass email_?!" Ellie screeched loudly, looking as if she was seconds from a freak out.   
  
Nick laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he bent over. "To everyone in the building apparently!"  
  
Ellie whirled around, disbelief on her face. "How is this so funny?!"  
  
"I think you're what's funny Ellie." McGee said, looking highly amused himself. "I think you're forgetting what was it I once told you..he likes to drive you crazy?"  
  
"This is just perfect-" Nick choked out, finally starting to stop laughing so hard. "You're face-"  
  
"You're so sleeping alone tonight." McGee made a loud disgusted noise making Ellie's head snapped in his direction. "Mind out of the gutter McGee!"   
  
"Right..like that's not what you were talking about.."  
  
"McGee!"  
  
Nick stood there grinning, even with Ellie glaring at him.   
  
"She can't resist this anyway-"  
  
"Jeez Nick!" McGee groaned.   
  
Ellie reached out and whacked him hard. "Shut up!"   
  
"Break it up children." Gibbs said walking by them, making them all jump. "We have a case to solve, or do I need to put one of you in time out?"  
  
Nick bit the inside of his cheek as not to laugh again, McGee went back to his computer after clearing his throat, and Ellie with pink cheeks kept her head down as she quickly shuffled back to her desk making sure to avoid eye contact with Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs looked at them and shook his head, amused smile pulling at his lips. "Don't worry Bishop, some of us already knew."  
  
Her head snapped up, and Nick's amused gaze turned to Gibbs.   
  
"What! Who?!" Ellie gaped at him.   
  
"Me, Gibbs, Vance, and Ducky." Jack called down from her spot on the stairs. Their heads turned to see her grinning. "And I just won fifty dollars."  
  
Nick's amusement disappeared from his face at her words. "What?!"   
  
Gibbs chuckled, handing money to her as she walked over. There was a leap in her step as she snatched the money.  
  
"Nice doing business with you Gibbs." Jack said with a grin, slipping the bill into her pocket.   
  
"Can someone explain?!" Nick huffed. Ellie pointed to him nodding in agreement.   
  
"We all had a bet on how long it would take until the 'secret' got out."  Jack shrugged. "They all thought it would take longer. Though Ducky would have won in another week."   
  
"Take him out to dinner, Jack."   
  
Jack snapped her fingers. "That's a good idea Gibbs, Ducky would love that."   
  
Nick made a sound of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You had a bet and made money on our relationship!"   
  
"Wow..Nick Torres including himself in an actual adult relationship!"  
  
"Don't be a jerk McGee." Ellie quickly said, defending her boyfriend. Though it only amused McGee more. "Though...you did the same thing with Irene and Landon from Cyber Crimes, Nick."  
  
"What! You're supposed to be on my side Ellie!"  
  
"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted. "Back to work."  
  
"Yeah you two, back to work." McGee mumbled.   
  
Gibbs said nothing as two paper balls were thrown at McGee from two different directions.


End file.
